Darkness Madness
by len-han
Summary: What would happen when a mysterious party is organized on New Year's Eve? Who has organized it? Post War Hermione/? SPORADIC UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the first chapter of my new story.

Let me know your thoughts about it.

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN CORRECTED**.

I listened to System part of the soundtrack of Queen of the Damned sang by Chester Bennington while writing this chapter which also inspired me for a new story.

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by our Queen JK Rowlings.

* * *

Christmas was already past, but the snow was still sticking to ground very well.

Waiting on new years eve, Hermione could not wonder to what party she was going to attend that night, everything from the location to the organization was kept secret, the only information she got that was from the invitation she received three weeks ago by owl.

It was going to a masquerade ball, long gown for the woman and tuxedo for the men, having no one to attend it with, and after having sought from advice from her best friend Ginevra Weasley, Hermione opted for a long vintage burgundy and black dress with pearls drew in the corset, a simple black lace mask, paired with some black heels, Ginny would come to make her makeup and hair on the thirty-first December, so she could leave in time to get the portkey in the ministry to get there.

Hermione was living in a cozy flat in Diagon Alley not too far from the Weasley shop after she broke up with Ron two years ago, George and he had made a serious business from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.

Voldemort dead everybody thought that nothing bad could happen to them anymore but apparently, they were all wrong.

Harry was a brilliant chef Auror in training, he leads men in the operation in the whole of Great Britain, catching remains Death Eater and stopped multiple attacks around London and Edinburgh. Proud of both her best friends, Hermione was working for the Mystery Departement, she could never tell what she was working on, but she had some good previous case, as a Mudblood she has been fed with the story of Monsters as a kid, but none of them were lies.

She had two days of holidays to spend before the secret party of New Year's Eve and she was looking forward to it.

Deciding to go visit the Potter, she left her flat to desipparate in the designated area in the courtyard behind the building unaware of the eyes observing her.

X-X-X

Arriving in front of the Grimmauld place, Hermione waited a few seconds before she could gravitate the step, knocking at the door she had to wait few seconds before she could see a half-naked Harry opening her.

Stepping in the entrance, she waited on her friend to follow him, leading her in the kitchen where he was cooking with Teddy, Hermione wonders why Teddy had flour all over the air and tomato sauce on his face. Hearing someone coming from the fireplace, Hermione wondered if it was Ginny.

Leaving his cooking on the side, Harry went to check on the arrival, as she heard the feminine voice of Ginny cursing his fiance about his habit of being half naked the whole day during his day off, Hermione was sure that Ginny had a bad day. Rising from her seat to go greeting her best friend, Hermione was joined half way by her, making that they had a good laugh about it.

returning to the kitchen both of the women sat on the chair near Teddy, looking at Harry meal getting finished, while Kreattur seems disgusted by the sight of it.

"How did your training went today," asked Harry to Ginny.

"Well not as good as I planned it, I fell from my broomstick in the middle on the practice, making the media witch of the team, giving me a full week of rest before I can come back," replied Ginny showing the bruise on her arm to her friend in the same time.

" A week of rest, that is a lot for a single bruise, isn't ?" questioned Hermione

"Yeah I thought so, but she wants me to get an exam in St Mungo tomorrow, she thinks I have an anemia," answered Ginny.

On that news Hermione could feel the pain of her friend, she knew how much she loved playing.

X-X-X

Leaving the Potter's House after dinner, she went straight back home,while getting ready to go to bed, Hermione spotted a bouquet of Black roses in a jar not far from her bed, along with petals widely spreads on top of it and some chocolate on her pillow, she wondered who could have left that, knowing that someone would have broken into her flat, Hermione grab her wand to send a Patronus to Harry so he could come to check her flat.

Returning to her bathroom, she checked it to find evidence of the identity of the intruder, hearing someone knocking at her door a few minutes later, she opened it to find the whole team of Harry.

As the Auror checked her flat, Harry questioned her if she could think of someone or if a detail in the way the gift was presented made her think about an ex-boyfriend. To those questions, Hermione had no answer, but one who came in her mind was that it looks about the case she was working at the department.

Finding no trace of the intruder, left Harry tensed cause that would mean, that the guy was very smart and did not want to be found. For the sake of her friend Harry left three men on site in case something else would happen that night.

x-x-x

No more accident happened until the night of the ball, while Hermione was getting dressed, she wondered what the mystery of tonight was all about.

Opening her door, so Ginny could enter, Hermione left to grab her shoes in the bedroom and the mask, she quickly returned to her living room.

When Ginny arrived, she folded Hermione hair in a complicated bun while she still had some curls out of it, for her makeup she made Hermione lips red as blood and a simple smokey on her eyes.

Ready for her evening, Hermione left her flat escorted by the Auror until the portkeys she had to take in the ministry.

Posing her hand on it, she saw twenty women and two men on fives other portkeys waiting to leave.

When she felt the sensation of movement coming, Hermione waited to see the other girl with her to start getting her hand off of it before she would do it herself.

Landing near what seems to look like an old Castle, all surrounded by forest, Hermione wondered where she was. Was she even still in England?

Waiting for them to arrive near the gate was a servant, one by one they were lead into the ballroom where the evening was about to start.

X-X-X

All the person invited where arrived at his castle, which means that the game could start for him and his coven could start. Smelling his special guest, he wondered if she knew what was going to happen to her tonight. She had dug too deep and almost discover the identity of his coven and their location after they left England at the end of the war.

Wishing if the blood of the witch would be as good as she smelled, he joined his coven in the salon near the ballroom.

The chase was about to begin and he was seeking revenge tonight.

Organising a ball to arrive at his final goal was the best he ever had.

* * *

A/N: Let me know your thoughts about that chapter. The warning will remain for the next few chapters coming. A sporadic Updated chapter on that story. I hoped that I did not lose anyone on the side of the road. What do you think is going to happen to Hermione? And who is speaking?

Take care of you

Lenhan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome on this second chapter of DM, hope you will enjoy it.

Warming; this chapter may contain some disturbing scene

Reply to the reviewer:

 _DarylDixson'sLover:_ Thanks, hope you will like next chapter.

* * *

Hermione could see some of her work colleagues, mostly female few men like Kingsley and Percy Weasley. Wondering who organised that evening, she decided to reach Kingsley to asked him when the light of the room turned off to be replaced by candelabre light. That done it gave a very mysterious aura to the party and the people moving around her, she could feel fresh air like if someone opened a window. When the light of the fireplace suddenly turned on, she could see that more men entered the room all wearing the same kind of clothes, black vintage like 1770 costume, and a black mask to cover their faces. As Hermione got closer of Kingsley, she wondered if that was not a trap, even if the war ended few years ago she could not stop thinking that something was off about that evening. When she finally reach her friend and boss, it seems that he had the same thoughts as her. Waiting for their host to open the festivity, Hermione and King decided it probably would be safer for them if they stuckes together the whole evening.

As the light started to grew, it would soon mean than their host would enter any minute soon, feeling someone passing near her, hermione looked at the person most like the men who entered when the light was off he would wear the same kind of clothes except than his were half burgundy half black same for his venetian mask. feeling intrigued by the men itself, she noticed it was the same burgundy than her dress. Intriguing her, she followed the man with her eyes to see what he was doing, pretty sure that i bumped in her intentionally.

As the man got closer of the stage she guessed he was their host.

X-X-X

He could not resist a little game with the mudblood before opening the evening. Seeing her getting closer of her two friend, an idea pop in his mind.

As he went to the stage, he made sure that he bumped into the mudblood to drew her intention on him.

Her now focused on him, he got on the stage, welcoming everyone in his castle he did what most of them would do, leaving his coven to start dancing as the orchestra started to play a waltz.

Leaving the stage, he searched for the girl, finding her near the buffet with her friends, he went to greet them as the host he was.

Knowing that she would be interested in discovering who he was, he could mind a little play with his prey before the chase.

Remembering himself how his coven started, he had to think that Voldemort punishment where quite of a peculiar taste especially when you disappointed him more than once, as his group lost the Potter and his friends, the Lord decided that he was not going to be merciful that night and because he started a deal with vampire in Transylvania, he threw his men to them, so they could be turn and be some immortal Death Eater that death curse could not kill.

X-X-X

Hermione thought that their host might look handsome, he was tall and had long blond hair, he was surely fit and healthy, trying to figure who he was might take her the whole evening and more. The theory of the trap might be crazy, as she watches the dancers waltzing as coordinated as professional dancer she saw in some movies she liked as the child, she could almost picture a vampire ball movie for most of it. As their host got closer of them, she felt a cold shiver running along her spine, something she has not felt since the war. When she fully saw their host, he kissed her hand and introduce himself without saying his name, his voice somehow made Hermione reminding her someone, as she could not remember who and when she let that thought leaving her mind as he invited her to dance.

His hands were ice cold, she wondered why, probably he did spend sometimes outside before entering the room. When they started to dance, Hermione got aware of the look of the dancer on them, and she thought " _well, i can remembering the voice now, blond hair, ….,"_ strutting his mask to see the color of his eyes, deep ocean blue, she knew now.

Their host was Thorfinn Rowles, presumed dead since the war as he disappeared like a group of Death Eater. Pulling herself out of the embrace, he did understand tho why she did, catching her wrist, Thorfinn let the witch in the middle of the dancing group, knowing that all of his friends would surrender them, she would have to be carefuller. As they waltz again, she felt his breath near her ear as he whispered to her " _I did not think you would understand that quickly witch, i should not have underestimated you Hermione. Now as the evening just started, let's make a deal, as long as you are nice i will answer your question but not here. If you try to warn your friends, i'll kill them. Understood?"_

Nodding her head, Hermione knew she had made a deal with the devil, cause she was sure that Thorfinn Rowles was dead.

X-X-X

After the war, Hermione took a job in the ministry to start the rebuilding of the wizarding society starting by identifying the dead that happened during Hogwart battle.

She did spend month trying to figure what happened to a group of death Eater, all declared dead by their fellow friends, but Hermione could not take off her mind that she was sure they were all healthy and living somewhere else, she remembered seeing Rowles and Dolohov moving too fast for normal wizard. Her search lead her in the old journal written by Severus speaking of a Vampire coven that did turn some of Voldemort's men, but no name were ever mentioned. As she spoke of her theory with Kingsley, he told her that wizard transformed in vampire would kept their power and gain some vampire characteristic such as speed and resistance, immortality which was taboo in the wizarding society to be turned in vampire.

She started to track any movement that could be them, she has been in Asia, France, Italy, and Bulgaria, but nothing ever proved that was them, so she dropped the research and closed the case. Filled all the paper and declared them dead.

Now she could face the fact that she should have pushed those research longer, because they were not dead, understanding that they were probably the one that had been transformed, she started to fear that the ball of tonight would be a revenge against the Ministry.

X-X-X

Understanding her thoughts Thorfinn lead Hermione into the backroom of the place, behind the ballroom where they could see everyone but not be seen.

As he trapped her between him and the wall, he was sure now that she was at his mercy, and could not escaped him. Looking at her precisely, he was sure that she would also soon understand that he broke onto her flat few days ago to place some black roses, a message, a warning for the event of tonight. She looked as fierce and wild as he remembered her on the battlefield, she caused some trouble to Antonin that day when she cursed him with an avada. Now feeling the warmness of her body, he could think how much he would like to taste her blood while feeling his cock buried deep inside her leading her to the best orgasm of her life before he could finish her. But that would be too easy without a little chase, wouldn't it?

Hearing the orchestra starting the waltz number three of the evening, he could tell that they had three more hours before the beginning of the chase, if he let her go now, she would try to escaped and all of the effort would be ruined and Antonin would kill him.

Choosing another less dangerous option,he would made her visit the castle while answering some of her question, that would be a good deal and a good game for him.

" I will make a deal with you girl, you will follow me until i say so and i will answer your question," said Thorfinn.

"Why ? What am i winning in all of this?" answered Hermione.

"Freedom" told Thorfinn to Hermione.

X-X-X

Leading her out, as they passed in front of Antonin, without noticing him, Antonin wondered to which wicked was his friends playing. Slowly starting to follow them, Antonin hoped that Finn would not fucked up his play.

* * *

A/N: What are your thought about this chapter?

I hope i have not lost anyone along the road.

Leave me a comment.

Lenhan


End file.
